The Orphans
Summary Richard makes quite a discovery by opening the house door and finding six "orphans"! Major Characters *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Daisy Watterson *Violet Watterson *Diamond Watterson *Topaz Watterson *Cinnamon Watterson *Nutmeg Watterson * Cobby Nuttels Minor Characters *Anais Watterson *Nicole Watterson *Richard Watterson *Miss Simian * Adeline Clayer Cameos Made by: *Rocky Robinson *Alan *Carrie *Banana Joe * Mabel Watterson *Sullvan Dog (Deleted scene) Mentioned * Rayona Watterson Plot SynopsisEdit 6 orphans join ,temporary, the Watterson family. PlotEdit Gumball and Darwin are bored when they suddenly hear the doorbell ring. Richard thinks it's a pizza deliverty and gets the door. Instead, he finds 6 orphans that are Gumball's age. Their names are Daisy, Violet, Diamond, Topaz, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg. Richard immediately calls for Nicole in a big voice. Nicole rushes down the stairs quickly and she soon sees the orphans at the doorstep of her family's house. She lets the orphans in and closes the door shut. She is very surprised of the orphans even being there. Meanwhile, Anais notices what is happening and gets jealous of the new family members. Nicole tells her to respect the new family members and to not be jealous. She obeys and runs down the stairs of the house she lives in. Soon, Gumball and Darwin rush out back from their room to put on letters of the new family members of their family that are going to soon sleep in their room. The 6 orphans quickly rush up to watch Gumball and Darwin arrange letters of their name on the door to the room. Soon, time passes and the 6 orphans's names are on the door now. Now, it is bedtime. All the Wattersons get ready for bed. Soon enough, they are finally ready for their slumber. Gumball and Darwin offer the orphans their room to sleep in. Soon enough, it is morning. The Wattersons get out of their bed and get dressed for the day. They go down to eat breakfast before they do their stuff. Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin eat with the new family members the very first time with Anais. Anais is still jealous of the orphans. Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and the orphans walk out the door to get on the school bus they go on. Rocky the bus driver notices the orphans and he welcomes them in the bus. The orphans sit down with Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. Soon, the bus finally gets to Elmore Junior High. The orphans walk out of the bus with Gumball and Darwin while Anais walks out on her own. Every student of the school runs to the door, opening it one by one. Gumball and Darwin lead the orphans to their room to sit down and learn. Miss Simian soon notices her soon-to-be students and welcomes them in. The orphans sit down in the extra seats of Miss Simian's classroom. In some way, it is already recess. The students of every classroom rush out and run outside to the school playground. The orphans are very amazed of the school playground. Soon, Gumball and Darwin want to play Cornerball with the orphans. Gumball quickly grabs a ball and teaches the orphans how to play. Diamond, Topaz, and Cinnamon are very intrested in the game and quickly join in. They all tie on the game. Soon, recess is over and it is Science time. Every student rushes in the school with a very sour-faced Miss Simian waiting for them inside. The students of Miss Simian's class rush inside the classroom. Meanwhile, Carmen falls asleep when Miss Simian wakes her up. Some students are patiently answering Miss Simian's questions. Soon enough, all of Miss Simian's Science questions are answered. Meanwhile, Principal Brown calls on the intercom that school is automatically dismissed. All the students gleefully rush out of the door getting ready. Gumball helps Carrie and Alan get on their backpack. Soon, all the students are ready to leave Elmore Junior High and get home. A scene flashes to inside Gumball's bus with him sitting in it with Darwin and the orphans on a seat. They all talk about their day while the school bus goes to Gumball's stop. Finally, the bus stops right in front of Gumball's house. Some of the students get off of the bus including Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and the orphans. Nicole and Richard are very glad to see the kids. They wonder why they were home so early. The orphans reply back the it was Very Early Release Day at their school. Suddenly, a girl named Adeline come to take the orphans, telling Nicole and Richard that they have actually parents, the Clayers, and she is their sister. Suddenly, Anais realizes her jealousy wasn't so nice and makes a compliment of the orphans so loud, that Nicole could hear it. Nicole hears it and she runs up to Anais to congraduate her. Anais becomes very proud of herself for what she had done, thus ending the episode in happiness. Transcript *theme song plays* *screen shows “The Orphans”* Gumball:Are you thinking what I’m thinking? Darwin:What, Gumball? Gumball:I think we should have more members in our family. You know, I get very bored at some times? Darwin:I get it. *doorbell suddenly rings* Richard:I’ll go get it! It’s probably pizza, you know.*opens door* Gumball:Wow! ???:We're orphans. I’m Daisy, she’s Violet, he’s Diamond, he’s Topaz, he’s Cinnamon, and she’s Nutmeg. Richard:HONEY! Nicole:YES, RICHARD? Richard CAN YOU PLEASE COME DOWN? Nicole:Fine.*comes down from the stairs* Gumball:Mom, look! Nicole:What a surprise! You can all come in. Daisy:Thanks! *hugs Nicole* Nicole:No problem. Gumball and Darwin:COOL Anais:What’s so important about having 6 new members in our family? Nicole:Anais! You need to respect EVERY member in the family. Anais:Sorry. *slaps head* Gumball:Everyone, you can come sleep with us. Darwin:I’ll fix our door sign! Gumball:Are you crazy? Daisy, Violet, Diamond, Topaz, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg:Yep! Darwin:Whatever you need to feel welcome at our home! Gumball: Oh... *Darwin puts new letters on the door* Darwin:There! Now, you’ll feel welcome! Daisy, Violet, Diamond, Topaz, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg:YAY! Nicole:Everyone, time for bed! *everyone goes to bed* Gumball:*in bed* *yawns* Darwin, this was the best day ever! Darwin:*in bed* *yawns* Gumball, you’re right. *everyone is sleeping* *morning comes* *everyone gets out of bed* Gumball:I’m so bored to go to school! Nicole:Gumball, you have to go to school. Anais:He knows that, mom. *slaps head* Gumball:*eats breakfast* This cereals are delicious! Who else wants to try? Daisy, Violet, Diamond, Topaz, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg:US! *eats Gumball’s breakfast* Gumball: Don’t worry guys. I’m not sick. Daisy, Violet, Diamond, Topaz, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg:We know that! *bursts out laughing hysterically* Darwin:YAY! We're ready to go to school! Martha:And what's sooo...intreresting in this? Anais:I dunno. *everyone gets on the bus except Nicole and Richard* Nicole and Richard:Bye! *everyone on the bus waves back* Rocky:So, 6 new students of Elmore Junior High? Go sit in the back with Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, please. Gumball and Darwin:YAY! Martha:Bravo... So much luck you didn't stayed with Cobby *Daisy, Violet, Diamond, Topaz, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg go to sit in the back with G, D and A* *bus arrives at Elmore Junior High* Everyone:YAY! *everyone rushes into Elmore Junior High* Daisy, Violet, Diamond, Topaz, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg:What class are we in? Gumball and Darwin:Just follow us! *everyone walks into Miss Simian’s classroom* Miss Simian:*notices the 6 new students* MORE STUDENTS MEANS MORE HOMEWORK! Everyone:Aw, man! Diamond:Where are our seats? Gumball:Here! *shows the 6 new students an empty row of 6 seats* Topaz:Thanks, Gumball! Miss Simian:Everyone, get out your math books and study pages 45 to 56! *everyone gets out their math books except for Alan and Carrie* Alan:But I have no hands! Miss Simian:I’ll do it for- Gumball:Let ME do it! *Gumball gets out Alan’s math book* Alan:Why, thank you! Gumball:For nothin'! Carmen:*falls asleep* Miss Simian:*shouting at Carmen* WAKE UP! Carmen:*wakes up* WOAAHHHH! What’s happening here? Carrie:Probably none of your business. Miss Simian:Studying time is finished! Outside recess time has begun! Banana Joe:Aw man! My banana slipped before I can finish studying! *everyone laughs* *everyone goes out for recess* Gumball:Who wants to play Cornerball with us? Daisy, Violet, Diamond, Topaz, Cinnamon and Nutmeg:WE DO! But, how do you play? Martha:Kick Cobby's butt... Cobby:HEY! Gumball:OK. You grab any ball you can find and try kicking it EQUALLY to the 4 corners of the basketball court. If you make a mistake, you need to try again! You get 5 points for every equal kick of a corner you make! Whoever kicks it equally the best or has the most points wins! Cinnamon:Sounds like a good game!*wags tail* Daisy, Violet, and Nutmeg:We’ll be judges! Guys, you can be judges, too! Gumball:Alright! Diamond, Topaz, and Cinnamon! Begin! Diamond, you go first! Diamond:*kicks ball equally to a corner* Darwin:Good, Diamond! You have 5 points! Keep on going! Diamond:*kicks ball around the last 3 corners* Gumball:Now, it's Topaz’s turn! Topaz:*kicks ball around the 4 corners equally* Darwin It looks like we have a TIE in between Diamond and Topaz’s points! Cinnamon, it’s your turn! Cinnamon:*kicks ball equally around the 4 corners* Gumball, Darwin, Daisy, Violet, and Nutmeg:Looks like it's a game dilemma... Cobby:But my butt wasn't hurt. Diamond, Topaz, and Cinnamon:YAY COBBAH! Miss Simian:Recess is over! Line up! *everyone lines up* *everyone walks into Elmore Junior High, then into Miss Simian’s classroom* Nutmeg:That was VERY exciting! Carrie:WHAT was very exciting? Banana Joe:Your banana doesn’t need to know. *everyone bursts out laughing* *screen flashes to The Watterson’s house* Nicole:Richard, how do you think the kids are doing at school? Richard Honey, I think they’re doing JUST FINE. Nicole:I WAS reffering at Mabel and Rayona. They're very favorable. *screen flashes back to Elmore Junior High* Miss Simian Lets review on Science now. What kind of explosion does an atom bomb have? Carrie:A huge explosion. Miss Simian:Yes.What happens when you drink a gallon of milk? Topaz:You get a stomachache! Miss Simian:Exactly. What happens when you tear an atom? Martha: Another atoms cry! Miss Simian:Correct! Our review on Science is done now. We need to go home now! *everyone goes to their lockers and gets their backpack* Alan:I have no hands! Carrie:Anything goes through me. Miss Simian Gumball, help carry Alan and Carrie’s backpack! *Gumball opens Alan and Carrie’s locker and gets their backpack, then closes their locker* Gumball:DONE! *everyone gets on the bus* Gumball:Hooray! We're going home! Cinnamon:Today was very fun… Nutmeg:And exciting! *bus arrives at the Watterson’s house* *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Daisy, Violet, Diamond, Topaz, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg get off of the bus, going into the Watterson’s house* Nicole:Welcome home! *hugs Anais* Anais:Thank you, Mom! You taught me a very good lesson! Adeline:Excuse me, my name is Adeline Clayer and they are my brothers. They ran away. Nutmeg:OHOH! Adeline: YOU HAVE IDEA IN WHAT PROBLEMS YOU ENTERED RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME?! Daisy:We just pretended! Adeline:W-wait?! That means you get lost and pretend to be lost in the city!? Daisy:Yeah, we're so sorry. Adeline:C'mon with me. We worry about you.... Gumball:W-Wait! We're going to see them anymore? Adeline:If they won't run away again, yes. Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Daisy, Violet, Diamond, Topaz, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg:Yay! Mabel:What happened? Who're them? Daisy:I’m Daisy, she’s Violet, he’s Diamond, he’s Topaz, he’s Cinnamon, and she’s Nutmeg! Mabel:I'm Mabel! *Cobby faints* Mabel:Uh.Oops,sorry. Cobby:(nervously)Uh,I don't want to talk about it?You're awkward,no wait I'm awkward.You're pretty(covers his mouth) Mabel:Okay? *end of episode* *credits show* Trivia *This is Daisy, Violet, Diamond, Topaz, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg's first appearence. *This is the first time we see Cornerball being played. * Mabel appears at the end, so don't worry. *There is a Deleted Scene that a wikia contributor made. *'Goof:' It is impossible for Gumball to open Alan and Carrie's lockers unless he somehow knew their locker codes. *It makes a lot of sence for Richard to think that he was getting pizza because he likes pizza. * Cobby is revealed to be nervous when Mabel's around or faint. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfictions Made by Abbeybunny Category:Season 2 of Fanfictions by Abbeybunny